Duels of Love
by JoyKaiba
Summary: What happens when all of the Duelist have someone to care for? Will it affect their dueling skills? Find out in this exciting story. Better then it sounds. A lot of OCs and strange pairings. R
1. A Couple New Students

Amber – hello  
  
Joy – why do you do this  
  
Amber – to annoy you  
  
Joy – I've noticed - . -  
  
Amber – actually, this is just a disclaimer portion for every story I have  
  
Joy – not every  
  
Amber – mostly my Yu-Gi-Oh ones  
  
Joy – can we get this over with  
  
Amber – (whistles) oh Bakura, would you please come here  
  
Bakura – (walking into the room) yes, what is it  
  
Amber – would you be as kind as to do the disclaimer  
  
Bakura – sure thing  
  
Amber – go right ahead then  
  
Bakura – Amber doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, but she does own everything that she made-up  
  
Amber – thank you Bakura  
  
Bakura – no problem  
  
Amber – now on with the story   
  
Chapter One  
A Couple New Students  
  
"Come on now Tristen," a girl said as she pushed her ear length black bangs in to her chin length red hair, "Stop it!" Tristen took his arms from around the girl's waist as she turned around and faced him. Her lime green eyes reflected the sparkle from her golden chocker. Tristen started to rub the back of his head as a nervous smile crossed his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Michelle," Tristen said, "I didn't mean to get you mad." Michelle shook her head and placed her arms around Tristen neck.  
  
"It's ok Tristen," Michelle said as Joey rolled his eyes behind her, "I shouldn't have yelled at you." Joey started tapping his fingers as a girl with waist length blonde hair sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong bro," the girl asked as Joey looked over at her. Her baby blue eyes were also reflecting the sparkle from her golden necklace. Joey shook his head and pointed at Michelle and Tristen.  
  
"To tell you the truth Amanda," Joey said with a sigh, those two make me sick sometimes." Amanda let out a sigh and started rubbing Joey's back.  
  
"I can't help it if our cousin is going out with our best friend," Amanda said with a slight sigh, "but here's a question for you Joe. What's worse? Michelle going out wit Tristen or me going out with Seto." Joey slammed his head down on the desk and then looked back at Amanda. Amanda had a sweat drop on the side of her face.  
  
"At least with you going out with Kaiba," Joey said with an angry look on his face, "I got into the Battle City Tournament." Amanda shook her head and leaned backward in her chair.  
  
"Yeah," Amanda said as she closed her eyes, "but I had to basically plead with him. He's not easy to crack when it comes to you I hope you know." Joey picked his head up off his desk and looked at his sister. A really annoyed look crossed his face.  
  
"Well," Joey said with an even more annoyed voice, "if Kaiba hates me so much, he doesn't need to be going out with my twin sister!" Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Joey just as Seto walked over there. Seto placed his hands on Amanda's desk and glared at Joey.  
  
"I only have a problem with you," Seto said as Amanda sat up straight, "because you have a problem with me." Joey rolled his eyes as Amanda hugged Seto around the neck. He shook his head and placed it back on the desk.  
  
"Alright, alright everyone," Mr. Branch said as he walked into the classroom. I need your attention please. I would like to introduce three new students to you." Everyone stopped talking and looked at Mr. Branch. Mr. Branch cleared his throat and looked at Amanda, Seto, Michelle, and Tristen. Both girls rolled their eyes and let go of their boyfriends.  
  
"Who are these new students," Duke asked as he put his hands behind his head, "Are there any cute girls?" Mr. Branch looked at Duke and shook his head. He then faced toward the door and made a hand single. Suddenly, three teens walked in. Two were girls and a boy.  
  
"I'll introduce them one at a time," Mr. Branch said as he put his on the shorter girl's shoulder, "This is Amber Kaiba. Yes, she's related to Seto Kaiba. Would you mind taking a seat next to Mr. Wheeler. Raise your hand Joey." Joey started waving his hand around with his head on the desk. Amber nodded and started walking toward Joey. Her chin length teal bangs were mixing into her shoulder length turquoise hair as she walked. Her purple eyes were focused in front of her and her golden ball earring moved slightly back and forth.  
  
"Excuse me," Amber said as she sat down, "what's your name. I'm Amber." Joey lifted his head up and instantly turned bright red. Amber turned slightly red too.  
  
"Nice....to.....meet....y.....you.....A......Amber," Joey said as he sat up straight, "I'm.......I'm.......Joe......Joey." Amanda looked Michelle and hinted toward Joey with her head. Michelle looked at Joey and shook her head.  
  
"Nice to meet you Joey," Amber said with a smile. Joey nodded and continued to look at Amber. Amber turned redder and put her head down.  
  
"Ahem," Mr. Branch said as he cleared his throat and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "shall we move on? Well, this is Ethan Johnson. Him and his sister just moved from Gala City, so they are not only new to this school, they're also new to Domino City. Now Ethan, go sit next to Ms. Kaiba." Amber watched Ethan as he started walking toward her. His short black hair was spiked up and had red going through it. His dark blue eyes seemed to match his school uniform. Amber shook her head as Ethan sat down.  
  
"Hello beautiful," Ethan said as he looked at Amber. Amber rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Joey. Both her and Joey turned even redder as she bumped into him. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked at his sister, who was still in the front of the class.  
  
"Well," Mr. Branch said as he pushed Ethan's sister forward a little bit, "this is Rikku Johnson, Ethan's twin sister. Don't worry, I think they're as bad as the Wheeler twins. Now, go sit next to Mr. Devlin, Rikku. Raise your hand Duke." Duke slowly raised his hand as he turned a slight pink color. Rikku smiled brightly and ran to her new seat. Her long blue hair had purple highlights through out. This made the golden headband, she was wearing, stand out.  
  
"Well hello there," Duke said as he pulled Rikku's chair out. Rikku blushed slightly as Duke's green eyes met her light blue ones. She swallowed hard and quickly sat down.  
  
"Thank you Duke," Rikku said as she tried not to look at Duke, "You're really kind." Duke nodded and started to stare at Rikku. Rikku turned extremely red as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
A little later that day in Gym, Amanda and Michelle were talking with Rikku and Amber. All four of them were sitting on the bleachers.  
  
"So," Amanda said as she looked at Rikku's headband and Amber's earrings, "are those Millennium Items?" Rikku and Amber looked at each other and then back at Amanda. They didn't know if they should answer or not.  
  
"Don't worry guys," Michelle said with a smile, "we have Millennium Items too. I have the Millennium Chocker that can physically make me a little stronger. It also contains Cleo, my annoying Yami." Amber and Rikku nodded and looked at Amanda. Amanda smiled slightly and put her hand on her necklace.  
  
"I have the Millennium Necklace," Amanda said with cheer in her voice, "Isis Ishtar gave it to me because I was supposedly destined to. It allows me to predict the near future, but it's not always correct. It also contains a Yami. Her name is Yolei or Princess Yolei. We know two boys, our age, that own Millennium Items." Michelle nodded in agreement with her cousin. Amber and Rikku then turned to Michelle.  
  
"Well," Michelle said with a sigh, "Yugi Muto owns the Millennium Puzzle which gives him godly gaming skills. It posses the pharaoh himself, Pharaoh Yami. The other boy is Bakura Rayou. He has the Millennium Ring in his possession. We think the ring gives him shadow powers and he becomes possessed by the spirit of an ancient thief. I think that's about it." Amber and Rikku looked amazed. They never knew that much about the Millennium Items. They only had information on their own items.  
  
"Now that that's clear," Amber said letting out a sigh, "I don't mind telling you about mine. I own the Millennium Earrings. They allow me to read people's emotions and deepest desire. They also contain the spirit of a High Priestess. Her name's Joyce or Joy for short." Amanda and Michelle nodded. They then looked at Rikku. Rikku let out a sigh.  
  
"Well," Rikku said softly, "I have the Millennium Headband. It allows me to have ESP. Not only can I read thoughts when I feel like it, but I can also move objects with my mind. Arika is my Yami. I think she was some kind of Grave Keeper." Amber, Amanda, and Michelle nodded. They were all glad to be making new friends. It also help to have friends that you didn't have to hide secrets from.  
  
"Now," Amanda said as she rubbed her hands together, "let's talk about bigger matters. We know the two boys you two like." Amber and Rikku both turned bright red. Michelle and Amanda both grinned slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Michelle said with some mystery to her voice, "Joey is my cousin and Amanda's twin brother. Duke is our friend. We can get you the hook up." Amber and Rikku just turned redder. They didn't know what to say.  
  
After school, the same four girls were talking in front of the school when Seto, Duke, Tristen, and Joey came walking up to them. Amanda smiled and hugged Seto as Michelle jumped into Tristen's arms. Amber and Rikku started to blush along with Joey and Duke.  
  
"Oh," Tristen said as he looked at Duke and Joey, "will you two just get it over with." Joey and Duke turned a little redder and stepped up to Amber and Rikku. Both girls looked up at the guys expecting them to say something.  
  
"Will you go out with me," Both Duke and Joey said as they looked at the girl they were talking to. Both girl got the "score" look on their face and started to smile.  
  
"Of course," Amber and Rikku said as the jumped into Joey and Duke's arms. Seto shock his head as an angered look crossed his face. Amanda looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"What's wrong Seto," Amanda asked as she stared Seto in the eyes. Seto shook his head again.  
  
"Remember what Mr. Branch said," Seto asked as he put his hands on Amanda's arms, "Well, Amber's my step-sister and she's officially going out with your brother now." Amanda shook her head and put her hands on Seto's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about it Seto," Amanda said lovingly, "I know you don't like Joey, but maybe your step-sister is happy. You should be happy as long as she is. Joey may not act it, but he's happy that I'm happy with you." Seto smiled slightly and put his forehead to Amanda's.  
  
"You've got a point," Seto said with a slight sigh, "and I love the way you think." Amanda giggled as Seto pulled her a little closer. Michelle and Tristen were hugging, but they were watching Duke, Rikku, Joey, and Amber.  
  
"I would like to get to know a little about you," Duke said as he hugged Rikku around the waist, "How 'bout you chose a place and we can talk there." Rikku looked thrilled with Duke's idea. She already knew him and her would get along.  
  
"How about the park," Rikku said with a sparkle in her eye, "You know I'm new here, so I think that would be the perfect place. We get to know each other and I get to know a little more of the city." Duke nodded and stopped hugged Rikku. He then put his arm out. Rikku smiled and grabbed Duke's arm.  
  
"The park it is then," Duke said as Rikku and him started to walk away, "We'll see you later guys." Michelle and Tristen waved and then focused all their attention on Joey and Amber.  
  
"Wow," Joey said as he hugged Amber with one arm, "I've never had a girlfriend before. I really don't know what to say." Amber smiled slightly. She then grabbed Joey's hand.  
  
"How 'bout we go to the Arcade and get to know each other over a game of Air Hockey," Amber said as she started pulling Joey along. Joey looked a little shock and quickly started walking next to Amber.  
  
"I love the way you think," Joey said as he slid his hand away from Amber's. Joey suddenly put his arm around Amber's shoulders. Amber smiled brightly as Joey and her continued to walk.   
  
Amber – (crying on Bakura) wasn't that sweet  
  
Joy – not partially  
  
Amber – (stops crying) you're usually happy when you're mentioned in a story  
  
Joy – I wasn't mentioned long enough  
  
Amber – you rich, pompous, little brat  
  
Bakura – ; now, now girls  
  
Joy – shut up Bakura  
  
Amber – don't tell him to shut  
  
Joy – ok, you shut up then  
  
Amber – that's it (tackles Joy)  
  
Bakura – ; they'll be awhile, so why don't you go read the next chapter, tell us what you think, or do both 


	2. Rikku's Painful Past

Amber – (straightening her hair) now that that's over with  
  
Joy – (tied up and gagged) mmmmmmmm........  
  
Amber – what was that Joy  
  
Bakura – you are so cruel  
  
Amber – (hugs Bakura) I know I am  
  
Joey – (walks into room and clears throat)  
  
Amber – (runs over to Joey and hugs him) Joey   
  
Bakura – so you know, it wasn't me  
  
Joey – yea, ok  
  
Bakura – but it wasn't  
  
Amber – (giving Joey the puppy dog eyes) it wasn't him  
  
Joey – awright, I'll believe ya  
  
Amber – yea and on with chapter two   
  
Chapter Two  
Rikku's Painful Past  
  
"Well," Duke said as him and Rikku entered the park, "we're here. Is there any thing special you want to do?" Rikku put a finger to her lips and started to think. She wondered if Domino Park was any thing like Gala Park.  
  
"Does this park sell ice cream anywhere," Rikku asked as she slightly smiled at Duke. Duke turned a slight red color and started to think.  
  
"I think it does," Duke said with a bright smile, "but why do you ask?" Duke's smiled turned to a puzzled look. Rikku shook her head and smiled at him again.  
  
"So we can buy one silly," Rikku said as she snuggled closer to Duke, "We can get to know each other over ice cream as we walk around of course." A grin snuck across Duke's face. He loved that idea. He placed his arm around Rikku's waist and started walking her forward.  
  
"Lovely idea," Duke said suavely, "You know what you like and I like girls like that." Rikku smiled at what Duke said. She loved it that he liked her.  
  
After getting ice cream, Duke and Rikku started walking around the park. They were taking in the sights as they held each other's hand and licked their ice cream. Duke suddenly looked from a group of blue flowers and looked at Rikku. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Rikku quickly looked at him.  
  
"What is it Duke," Rikku asked as she brushed her purple bangs behind her ears. Duke smiled slightly and slightly tightened his grip on Rikku's hand. Rikku slightly tightened her's as well.  
  
"Alright," Duke said with a sigh," let's start talking. I know your name is Rikku Johnson, your fifteen, you have a twin brother named Ethan, and you moved from Gala City. There's got to be more to you then meets the eye." Rikku looked a little upset. Duke's cheery outlook took a nosedive as her smile changed to a sad frown. He looked just as upset as Rikku.  
  
"Don't get upset over me Duke," Rikku said as he frown started to turn back into a smile, "I'll be happy to tell you anything you want. Just ask me any question." Duke nodded and started to smile again. It still was bugging him that Rikku got upset though.  
  
"Well," Duke said as he ate the last piece of his ice cream cone, "Why did your family move to Domino City? I mean, I've heard good stuff about Gala City." Rikku shook her head and looked at the ground. Duke quickly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"My mom was killed in a car accident a year ago," Rikku said with no hint of sadness in her voice, "At first it didn't affect my dad, but over time he started losing concentration. He lost so much concentration, he couldn't work properly. His boss soon fired him. After losing his job, my dad knew no one else in the city would want him. They all knew of our tragic lost and my dad's lost of concentration. My dad was going to give up, but one day he found a house for sell her in Domino City. He knew that getting out of Gala would help him concentrate. He bought the house and the three of us moved her a couple days ago. That's pretty much why we moved here. We also moved here because my dad got a job at Kaiba Corporation." Duke looked as if he was going to cry as Rikku finally looked up at him. He pulled Riku a little closer.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that," Duke said as a tear actually trickled down his cheek, "I know how you feel though. I lost my mom to a bank hold up. I was only five when she was shot. It was an accident, but it was accident that those people were holding hostages. It must've been an accident that those crooks chose to hold my mom hostage." Rikku turned and hugged Duke. Duke suddenly stopped and hugged Rikku back.  
  
"It's ok Duke," Rikku said as she looked back up at Duke, "We both suffered tragic loses, but it's in the past. Why don't we get our minds off the subject. Ask me another question." Duke let out a sigh and nodded his head. Rikku nodded back and grabbed Duke's hand. They started walking again.  
  
"Ok," Duke said with a slight smile, "what's your favorite color?" Rikku smiled and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Green," Riku said with cheer in her voice, "what about you?" Duke pointed to himself. Rikku nodded her head and giggled slightly.  
  
"Red," Duke said as he raised an eyebrow, "if it isn't obvious." Rikku looked a little shocked. She then giggled again.  
  
"That's my brother's second favorite color," Rikku giggled. Duke turned bright red. Rikku stopped giggling and looked at him.  
  
"Is that so," Duke said as he move a piece of his pitch black hair away from his emerald green eyes, "Then what's his favorite color." Rikku shook her head. She thought that was kind of obvious.  
  
"Black," Rikku said as she hugged Duke's arm, "I wouldn't expected anything different from him." Duke laughed a little and looked toward the lake. An idea was coming to him.  
  
"Why don't we go on a boat ride in the lake," Duke said as he pointed at the lake, "That'll help us both forget our worries. It also can be very romantic." Rikku's blue eyes lit up. Duke knew he struck something in her heart. It was something good this time.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Rikku said as she started to pull Duke over to lake, "You're a real romance. I love romantic guys. They always know how to make my heart melt. Let's see if you can succeed." Duke grinned and took the lead. Both him and Rikku may have quickly regained their happiness, but nothing could erase those painful memories. Rikku was thinking about that as Duke and her ran down the hill. No matter what, she would always remember her mother. She felt really good about being around Duke even more now. Knowing he had the same lost as her, made her feel more comfortable talking about her troubles to him. She smiled again.   
  
Amber – I'm going to cry again  
  
Bakura – why now  
  
Amber – (tears filling her eyes) did you read that  
  
Bakura – yes  
  
Joey – (wiping tears from his eyes) come on dude, that was one of the most saddest things I've read  
  
Bakura – it was sad, but I've read sadder  
  
Joey & Amber – (start crying on each other)  
  
Bakura – ; hopefully they'll be back to normal by the next chapter  
  
Joy – (still tied up and gagged) mmmmmmmm............  
  
Bakura – as Joy was trying to say, don't forget to read the next chapter and leave a comment  
  
Joy – mmmmmmmm.................. - . - 


	3. Amber's Haunting History

Amber – (drying her eyes) I want to apologize for my unbearable crying and short chapter  
  
Joey – (wiping his eyes on his sleeve) that might have been short, but it got straight to the point  
  
Bakura – are you two ok now  
  
Joey & Amber – yes, we think  
  
Bakura – ; lets hope so  
  
Joy – (rubbing her arms) my ears and arms hurt  
  
Amber – who let you free  
  
Joy – me, myself, and I ==  
  
Amber – you better be nice  
  
Joy – yeah, yeah  
  
Amber – I mean it  
  
Joy – and if I'm not  
  
Amber – (pulls out a flamethrower) last time I checked, gold can't stand high temperatures  
  
Joy – 0.0 I'll be nice  
  
Amber – now on with the next chapter   
  
Chapter Three  
Amber's Haunted History  
  
"The arcade," Amber said as she stood in front of the arcade holding Joey's hand, "The place I go to escape the wrath of Seto." Joey laughed slightly at what Amber said. Amber put her free hand on her hip and looked up a Joey. Joey stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm dying to know what Seto is to ya anyhow," Joey asked as he started to walk Amber into the arcade. Amber shook her head and turned a pink color. Was she was a little embarrassed.  
  
"Dare I say it," Amber said with embarrassment in her voice, "He's my step- brother. He puts my family name to shame." Joey grinned. He looked as he was going to laugh again. He loved it that someone else didn't really like Seto.  
  
"Oh," Joey said with a grin, "you are cruel. I like that." Amber smiled as she looked around the arcade. Many people were whispering and pointing. They all seemed amazed that Amber was in there. A little boy suddenly ran up to Amber.  
  
"Are you Amber Kaiba," the little boy asked with a sparkle in his eye. Amber nodded and kneeled down. She smiled slightly at the little boy.  
  
"Yes I am," Amber said with a bright smile, "How may I help you?" The little boy's eyes lit up. He quickly grabbed a card out of his back pocket and handed it to Amber.  
  
"Will you sign my All-Seeing White Tiger," the little boy asked cheerfully. Amber smiled and nodded again. She grabbed a pen out of her back pocket, gently took the card, signed it, and handed it back to the little boy. This time, the little boy's whole face lit up.  
  
"Oh thank you sooooooo much," the little boy said as he started to run over to an older boy, "Looky, she actually signed it." The older boy nodded and looked at Amber as she stood up. Joey looked kind of stunned. Amber turned around and faced him. She blinked a few times at Joey's expression.  
  
"What's wrong Joe," Amber asked as she started to look at Joey lovingly. Joey shook his head and smiled. Amber smiled back.  
  
"It's nothing," Joey said as he started rubbing the back of his head, "I just got a little shocked that you have fans." Amber put a finger to her lips. She started thinking. Joey thought she looked really cute how she was standing.  
  
"Wu-up," Ethan said as he suddenly appeared behind Amber and put his arms around her neck, "I won't expect the step-sister to Mr. I'm-To-Good-For- Anyone here in a public arcade." Amber turned around, shoved Ethan, and backed up Joey. Ethan looked a little disappointed.  
  
"For your information Mr. Johnson," Amber said as Joey put his arms around her waist, "I've been to this arcade on more then one occasion." Ethan shrugged his shoulders like he did care. Amber crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.  
  
"She even has fans here," Joey said with a slight glare, "She just got done signing a kid's Duel Monsters card." Ethan looked a little shocked now. He crossed his arms and stared at Amber.  
  
"I only have fans because I'm a first class gamer," Amber said with a confident voice, "I'm a toped ranked Duelist, whose signature card is The All-Seeing White Tiger. I'm a hard-core game player. Every game in this arcade was been beaten by me with the highest score. If you don't believe me, check. It should say KAI at the top." Both Ethan and Joey looked like their jaws were going to hit the ground. They looked at each other and them at Amber. Amber smiled as Joey shook his head. Joey quickly grabbed her hand and started walking over to an Air Hockey table.  
  
"Shall we talk over a game," Joey asked as he looked back at Amber. Amber nodded and smiled slightly. Ethan shook his head and let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
A little later, Amber and Joey were still playing Air Hockey. Amber had already beaten Joey to a ratio of fifteen to zero in games alone. Joey wasn't about to give up though.  
  
"So," Joey asked as he pegged the puck, "Seto and Mokuba were adopted into your family. Who does your regular family consist of?" Amber hit the puck really hard back at Joey. She maybe short and really skinny, but she had some force behind her.  
  
"You mean," Amber said as she waited for Joey's return shot, "who DID it consist of." Joey hit the puck and looked over at Amber. She didn't look upset. She looked more angry.  
  
"What do ya mean," Joey asked as Amber shoved the puck back at him. Amber scored because Joey wasn't really paying any attention. She put her hands on the edge of the table and gripped it.  
  
"My biological family is all dead," Amber said as her face seemed to flash with more anger, "and I could care less. Seto and Mokuba were more like brothers then my own twin brother. I think it was our father's fault that Noa didn't bother to notice me when he was alive though. Our father was abusive after all. Noa was killed at the age of ten, my mother was killed shortly after, and my father committed suicide because Seto and I turned against him. We took Kaiba Corp. from him. He couldn't stand getting beat by two kids. I really don't care anymore though. Seto and Mokuba are the only family I need." Joey put down his paddle down and walked over to Amber. He slightly hugged her. Amber didn't even shed a tear. She seemed to have hatred for her family.  
  
"It's ok Amber," Joey said as he continued to hug Amber, "I sorta know how ya feel. My parents are divorced. My mom took my little sister, Serenity, and my dad kept Amanda and me. I wished we could've went with mom too. My dad is an alcoholic with a gambling problem. We're always running out of money, we're in major debut, and our father is very abusive too. He won't hesitate to throw a beer bottle at you. Amanda has threatened to move in with Seto, but our dad says she would have get pregnant by him first. I'm afraid that she might just do that some day. He told me the same thing. If I ever wanted to move in with a girlfriend, I would have to get her pregnant first. He won't let us leave. Luckily, our mom is trying really hard to get us away from him. I hope she does it soon. Amanda's really getting pushed to her limits." Amber shook her head and finally hugged Joey back. She felt really bad for him.  
  
"Why don't we get some ice cream," Amber said as she looked up at Joey, "It might help get our minds off our troubles." Joey nodded and started leading Amber over to the Snack Bar. Amber still looked a little upset. It wasn't her family history that was getting to her, it was Joey's. She hoped he could work everything out.   
  
Amber – oh my, Mr. Wheeler is mean  
  
Joey – (crossing his arms) you're telling me  
  
Joy – I can be meaner  
  
Amber – (grabs flamethrower again)  
  
Joy – but I won't be ;  
  
Amber – that's a good yami  
  
Joy – (growls under her breath)  
  
Bakura – question  
  
Amber – yes, the handsome white haired British dude   
  
Bakura – (turning slightly red) when are we moving on  
  
Joey – (getting really steamed) not until you leave Mr. Tea and Crumpets  
  
Amber – (runs in between Joey and Bakura) ENOUGH  
  
Joey & Bakura – 0.0  
  
Amber – no one is leaving (clicks a button on a remote) you all are my prisoners now (steel door blocks exit)  
  
Joy & Bakura – 0.0  
  
Joey – don't you have to chain us to stuff now  
  
Amber – only you darling  
  
Joy – that's sick  
  
Bakura – agreed  
  
Joy – move on to the next chapter and leave a comment behind  
  
Bakura – yeah, and ignore Amber's dirty mind ; 


	4. Let Battle City Begin

Joy – and we're back  
  
Bakura – you're making this sound like a T.V show  
  
Joy – how else is it supposed to sound  
  
Bakura – a story  
  
Joy – 0.0  
  
Bakura – what  
  
Joy – how's a story supposed to sound  
  
Bakura – I really don't know  
  
Joey – what happened to Amber  
  
Bakura – the mean censor man banned her  
  
Joey – why  
  
Bakura – he thought her mind need to be washed before she could return to the public  
  
Joy – yeah, but she'll be back by the end of this chapter  
  
Joey – really  
  
Joy – almost defiantly  
  
Joey – well, let's get this chapter over with  
  
Bakura – on with the story   
  
Chapter Four  
Let Battle City Begin  
  
"Joseph Christopher Wheeler," Amanda said as she looked down at Joey, "We're going to be late for the opening to Battle City. Why are you asleep anyways?" Joey rolled over and opened his eyes. All he saw was the bottom of Amanda's black leather flares.  
  
"I was up really late last night," Joey said as he sat up. Amanda shook her head as her brother looked up at her. Joey noticed that Amanda's shirt matched her flares as he looked up at her. She had a black leather tank top on with a heart shape cutout at the chest and fringes on the bottom of it. She even had black leather fingerless gloves on and a black belt with a silver belt buckle that had the letters KC on it.  
  
"Why was that," Amanda asked as she put her right hand on her hip. Joey shook his head and put his head down. He got a glimpse of Amanda's ring of roses tattoo around her belly button as he put his head down.  
  
"I was talking to Amber on the phone," Joey said as he put his fingers through his hair. Amanda shook her head again and walked over to the door. She picked up a pair of black boots and looked back at Joey.  
  
"I'm heading to the opening of Battle City," Amanda said as she put one of her boots on, "I would advice you to get dressed and come along too." Joey stood up and stuck his tongue out at Amanda. Amanda put on her other boot, grabbed her Duel Disk, opened the door, and walked out. Joey let out a sigh and drug himself to his bedroom.  
  
A little later at the city square, a lot of Duelist were gathering. Some familiar faces and some new. Amanda was standing next to Joey with her arms crossed. Joey was looking a little nervous as he looked around. Rikku, Duke, Ethan, and this strange looking girl suddenly came walking up to the twins.  
  
"Hey guys," Rikku said as she held Duke's hand. Amanda smiled and looked at the group of four. Rikku was the only one that had a Duel Disk on. She also had a casual outfit on. A purple tank top with blue trimmings and a black heart design on it, a purple skirt with blue trimmings, and knee high purple boots with blue soles. Amanda liked that outfit, but she was more interested in Duke not having a Duel Disk.  
  
"You're not dueling Duke," Amanda asked as she raised an eyebrow. Duke shook his head. He really didn't look disappointed.  
  
"Nope," Duke said with a toothy grin, "I'm just going to be Rikku's personal male cheerleader." Amanda and Rikku both giggled at that. Joey was too busy looking at the strange girl to notice that Duke just said something funny.  
  
"Hey Joe," Ethan said as he pulled the strange girl closer to him, "what's wrong?" Joey shook his head and looked at Ethan. Ethan also had his casual clothes on. He had a red tank top on, a black vest with flames coming up from the bottom of it, black pants with flames coming up from the bottom of them, black and red sneakers, and a red bandanna to finish it all off.  
  
"Nothing," Joey said as he put his hand out, "I just wanted to introduce myself to your friend. Hi I'm Joey Wheeler and you are?" The strange girl smiled and shook Joey's hand. Her chin length light green hair and dark green bangs matched her green eyes and outfit. She was wearing a dark green outfit with light green trimming, dark green knickers with light green trimming at the bottom and two dragons running up the sides of them, and dark green sandals with a tan bottom.  
  
"Nice to meet you Joey," The girl said with a smile, "I'm Rachel and Ethan's girlfriend." Joey nodded and smiled. Just as he let go of Rachel's hand, Tristen and Michelle ran up to him. Both were dressed casual as well. Michelle was in her "Gothic Punk" getup. She had the black belly shirt with the flames coming up from the bottom and the long fishnet sleeves. She also had black leather flares and black boots on.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here without Amber glued to your side," Michelle said sarcastically. Joey crossed his arms and glared at Michelle. Michelle pretended to be scared and hugged Tristen. Tristen grinned and hugged Michelle back. Yugi and Bakura both came running up. They both had Duel Disk on.  
  
"Hey guys," Yugi said as he tried to catch his breath, "You all ready for this?" Everyone with a Duel Disk nodded. Suddenly, everyone started clearing from the clock. Yugi and co. quickly ran over to see what was going on. Joey started to turn bright red as he saw Amber stand up on the fountain at the bottom of the clock. She was wearing an outfit that didn't clash with her hair. She had a turquoise belly shirt on, a black vest with the letters KC in turquoise on the front right and on the back, a black pair of leather flares, black boots, and a black belt with the same silver belt buckle that Amanda had on. She also had a golden heart locket on.  
  
"Welcome fellow Duelist," Amber said as she stood on the fountain, "I know you're all here to get some instructions before you go out into Battle City. Well, I'm the girl to give you all the information you need. I am the hostess of this thing after all." Everyone started talking among themselves for a few seconds as Joey started pushing his way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Come on people," Mai said as she put her one hand on her hip, "Listen to what the girl's got to say. Go ahead darling." Amber smiled and nodded her head. She then activated her Duel Disk. The two separate pieces quickly came together and the Duel Disk lit up. All the other Duelist looked on with amazement.  
  
"I see that all Duelist have one of these," Amber said as she placed her deck in the designated spot, "The operation of this is every simple. All monster cards are placed on the blue areas with the red arrows on them, all magic and trap card are placed in the slots behind the monster area, the graveyard is located to the side of where the deck is held, and it keeps a lifepoint count. Any questions?" Everyone started talking among themselves again as Joey finally got to the front of crowd. Joey waved slightly at Amber. Amber looked down at him and turned a rose color.  
  
"I have a question," a girl said as she raised her hand. Amber looked around until she noticed a girl with long wavy lavender hair and baby blue eyes. The girl had black throughout her hair too. She was wearing a black belly shirt with a sliver spider on it, black shorts with silver trimming, fishnet stockings, knee high black boots that laced all the way up, and black leather fingerless gloves. Amber smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes miss," Amber asked softly. Everyone turned around to look at the girl. The girl swallowed slightly and looked at Amber.  
  
"You can call me Aura," the girl said quietly, "and I wondered what the new rules were." Amber nodded and let out a sigh.  
  
"You will have to sacrifice lower level monsters to summon stronger ones," Amber said as she deactivated her Duel Disk, "and you'll only have four thousand lifepoints. Any objections?" Amber started looking around. Seto suddenly walked up with Mokuba close behind. An irritated look crossed Amber's face as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I do," Seto said as he stopped and crossed his arms. Amber turned and faced Seto. She still looked highly irritated.  
  
"Like I care," Amber said as she started tapping her foot, "but I guess I could listen to you." A tension mark appeared on Seto's forehead. Mokuba smiled nervously.  
  
"You forgot to mention something," Seto said as he turned toward the crowd. Amber huffed and glared at Seto. The crowd looked a little confused.  
  
"Oh yeah," Amber said as she jumped down from the fountain, "Me and my loving step-brother, Seto, will be involved in this tournament as well. Also, you each have two locator cards. You must win ten locators card to reach the finals. Now, go off and have fun. I'll see at least eight of you at the finals." Amber walked right by Joey. She smiled slightly at him, but she continued toward Kaiba Corp. without stopping. Joey started to blush. He then gripped his fist as everyone started to clear out. Amanda, Yugi, Bakura, Michelle, Tristen, Rikku, Duke, Ethan, and Rachel all walked up to Joey.  
  
"Ready to go bro," Amanda asked as she put her hand on Joey's shoulder. Joey turned around and grinned.  
  
"You bet," Joey said with a wink, "and I'm going to make it all the way to the finals. I'll meet you'll there." With that said, Joey started to run away from the group. Everyone let out a sigh and decided to go their own ways. Battle City was going to prove interesting for everyone.   
  
Amber – peeps, don't yell at me  
  
Bakura – hey look, Amber's back  
  
Joey – Amber (runs up and hugs Amber)  
  
Joy – wait, why would your peeps yell at you  
  
Amber – because I changed the opening to Battle City  
  
Bakura – who cares  
  
Amber – I think they would care  
  
Joy – it's a stupid story and some things are supposed to be changed  
  
Amber – thanks for your support Joy - . -  
  
Joy – ; you're welcome  
  
Amber – (starts cracking her knuckles) why don't you guys move onto the next chapter so you won't have to witness this  
  
Joy – 0.0 eep..........................  
  
Joey - ; and don't forget to leave a comment behind you 


	5. Aura's Army

Amber – (clapping her hands together) now that's over with  
  
Bakura – what did you do to Joy  
  
Amber – nothing  
  
Joey – (looking in a dark corner) Joy is beat up, tied up, and gagged in a corner  
  
Bakura – 0.0  
  
Amber – ; she pushed me to my limits  
  
Bakura – T.T I wish I could do that to my yami  
  
Amber – don't cry Bakura (hugs Bakura)  
  
Joey – (crosses arms, starts tapping foot, and clears throat)  
  
Amber – ; let's continue on with the story before we all witness my murder   
  
Chapter Five  
Aura's Army  
  
Bakura had headed north as the group split up. Something was bugging as he walked. Aura's face kept flashing through his mind. He was standing right next to her in the crowd. Maybe that's why her face wouldn't go away.  
  
"Why do I keep seeing Aura every time I close my eyes," Bakura thought aloud. He personally didn't understand it, but the person following him certainly did.  
  
"Because you're forming a crush," a female voice said from behind Bakura. Bakura froze in his tracks. He was scared to turn around. He didn't want to face a duel this early in the tournament, but something made him turn around. He suddenly came face to face with Aura.  
  
"Aura," Bakura said as he turned a slight pink color, "You really scared me. You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people." Aura smiled and nodded. She then walked next to Bakura. Bakura swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Well," Aura said as she straightened out her shirt, "what did you think of my answer to your question?" Bakura turned redder and looked over at Aura. Aura seemed to be a little shy. She was looking at the ground instead of Bakura.  
  
"I think you might have a point," Bakura said with a smile. Aura slightly looked at Bakura and returned the smile. She then picked her head the rest of the way up and put out her hand.  
  
"I think I should introduce myself properly then," Aura said with a bright smile, "I'm Aura McKinley." Bakura nodded and started shaking Aura's hand. He seemed pleased that Aura was nice.  
  
"I'm Bakura Rayou," Bakura said happily, "and I'm very pleased to meet you Aura." Aura started to blush. She loved Bakura's accent. It made her feel at home.  
  
"I propose we go somewhere else," Aura said as she let go of Bakura's hand. Bakura put a hand to his chin. Aura put her hands on her hips and waited for Bakura's thought on her idea.  
  
"I agree with you," Bakura said as he held his arm out, "I say we go somewhere else too." Aura smiled cheerfully and quickly grabbed Bakura's arm. Both of them started heading toward the outskirts of the park.  
  
A few minuets later, Bakura and Aura reached the outskirts of the park. They were both laughing and having a wonderful time.  
  
"I told you," Bakura said with a slight laugh, "he's an absolute moron. He does that type of stuff all the time." Aura giggled slightly and hugged Bakura's arm a little tighter. Bakura turned slightly red.  
  
"I'll have to meet your friends sometime," Aura said with a giggle, "They all sound really interesting." Bakura nodded and smiled all at the same time. He really liked Aura. It seemed like him and her had a lot in common.  
  
"Awww...........," Weevil said as he appeared from behind a tree, "isn't that adorable, not! It seems like you're both Duelist." Aura and Bakura let go of each others hands. The both gave Weevil an evil glare.  
  
"Yeah," Aura said as she put her hand on her hip, "we are Duelist, but what's it to you Bug Breath?" Weevil looked like he was going to crack up laughing. Aura didn't look as amused.  
  
"Well," Weevil said with a slight snicker, "one of you've gotta duel me." Aura and Bakura looked at each other and then back at Weevil. They both looked outraged.  
  
"Who's gonna duel this freaked out lord of thee bugs," Aura whispered to Bakura. Bakura blinked a few times and looked at Aura. Aura then blinked a few times.  
  
"How 'bout you," Bakura whispered as he quickly glanced at Weevil, "I think even Joey could stand up to this guy. You should be able to cream him." Aura put her hand to her chin and looked at Weevil. She then let out a sigh and looked back at Bakura.  
  
"I don't see a way of getting out of this," Aura whispered as she leaned a little closer to Bakura, "I guess I'm going to have to duel bugs for brain." Weevil looked like he was getting impatient. He started tapping his foot.  
  
"All right," Weevil said with a stern look, "Who's going to be my victim." Aura started to glare at Weevil again. She then took a step forward. Weevil looked highly amused.  
  
"I'm taken you on," Aura said as she activated her Duel Disk. Weevil snorted and activated his Duel Disk. Bakura looked at Aura. She looked extremely serious, as if she could rip Weevil's head off. Bakura liked that.  
  
"Fine," Weevil said as he drew five cards, "why don't you go first. Maybe you'll get lucky." Aura glared harder at Weevil as she drew six cards. Five cards for her regular draw and one for the beginning of her turn. Aura then looked her hand over. A slight grin came across her face.  
  
"I play Katana the Sword Mistress in Attack Mode," Aura said with a slight chuckle, "and three cards face down. That ends my turn." Bakura was about to cheer. Weevil would have to pull a good trick out of his web to get out of this one. Weevil was actually sweating. He drew another card and looked at his hand.  
  
"I play this card face down," Weevil said as he shakily placed a card down, "and two more cards face down. I end my turn." Aura looked as if she was moments from laughing. She drew a card and looked at it with a baffled grin. It was a great card, but she was trying to trick Weevil.  
  
"I activate my Trap Hole to destroy your face down monster," Aura said as he Trap Hole flipped up, "I also play my Sword of Deep Seated and Legendary Sword to power up my Sword Mistress. One more thing, I play Ax Raider in Attack Mode. Unless you have any good trap cards down, you're going to lose because I'm attacking. Katana and Ax Raider, attack!" Weevil grinned and flipped up a card.  
  
"I activate my Negate Attack Trap Card," Weevil said with a snicker. Aura just crossed her arms and watched Weevil slid backward. Weevil regained his balance and watched his Lifepoints drop to zero. A look of pure horror crossed his face. He dropped to his knees in disbelieve.  
  
"If you're wondering what happened," Aura said as she hinted toward a Trap Card, "I activated that. It's the Seven Tools of the Bandit. I may have lost thousand Lifepoints in the process, but really didn't matter now did it. I would of suspect more of a challenge out of you Weevil. That was actually disappointing." Weevil looked as if he was going to cry as Aura walked up to him. She put her hand down.  
  
"According to new Battle City rules," Bakura said as he crossed his arms, "you have to give Aura your most powerful card and your Locator Card." Weevil put his head down and started searching his deck. He suddenly handed Aura the Insect Queen and a Locator Card. Aura looked kind of disgusted.  
  
"This card has no place in my deck," Aura said as she placed both the Locator Card and Insect Queen in her back pocket, "My warriors would be insulted. I might find a place for her in my Side Deck though. I'm still disappointed too. Why didn't you put up a good fight?" Weevil looked up at Aura and then jumped up. He gripped his fist and rage.  
  
"It's all because of Yugi," Weevil said with a snivel, "If he hadn't beaten me that time at Duelist Kingdom, I would still be at the top of my game." Aura rolled her eyes and walked over to Bakura. Bakura placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Whatever you washed-up-has-been," Aura said with a yawn, "Just because the King of Games beat you doesn't mean you lose your dueling ability. You just trying to cover up that you suck." Bakura slightly laughed as Weevil put his head down and started crying. Aura shook her head and started walking away. Bakura quickly grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are you going Aura," Bakura asked as he slowly let go of Aura's hand. Aura slightly smiled at Bakura and started walking again.  
  
"I think we should go our own ways," Aura said as she put her hand up, "I have a feeling we'll meet back up at the Finals. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together. That was a pretty short duel. I was hoping it would last longer just so I could occasionally glance over at you for support. Well, see ya later Bakura." Bakura nodded and started waving. Aura let out a sigh, put her hand down, and disappeared into the shadows. Bakura stopped waving and looked toward the sky.  
  
"Awright," Bakura thought to himself, "I've got a reason to make it to the Finals now. I will make it there too." A slight breeze blew Bakura's hair as he looked away from the sky and started walking into the park. He passed the sobbing Weevil without saying a word. The only thing that Bakura was worried about was getting to the Finals and seeing Aura again.   
  
Amber – (looking through some papers)  
  
Bakura – what are you doing  
  
Amber – looking for something that says that Joey can't kill me or harm me in any way, shape, of form  
  
Joey – (holding up a piece of paper) you mean this  
  
Amber – 0.0 Joey  
  
Joey – (taking a flamethrower out) yes sweetheart  
  
Amber – put the flamethrower away  
  
Joey – but this piece of paper is the only thing that stands in my way of murdering you  
  
Amber – there's an agreement you signed (pulls down a document from the ceiling) that states you WILL NOT injure or murder the author of this story (lets go of the document and watches it snap back into the ceiling)  
  
Joey – (drops paper and flamethrower) that a bunch of bullshit  
  
Bakura – ; lets just move to next chapter and don't forget to tell us what you think so far 


End file.
